The Dress
by VioletEyed-Demon
Summary: Duo has a little surprise in store for his lover.  1x2, crossdressing, lemony-lime type things


_AN: I apologize for the long absence, but in apology, here is 'The Dress'_

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. If I owned them, chances are I wouldn't be here right now and would instead be working on making an AWESOME sequel. Preferably with lots of kisses and citrus-y things. ^_^_

**The Dress - VioletEyed-Demon**

Duo let out a long groan and stared in horror at the mirror. He had to admit, he looked good in a dress. He had to thank Hilde the next time he saw her.

His eyes glittered dangerously when he passed himself a wink and blew a kiss, heading out of his bathroom. Oh he had a surprise for his lover.

He grinned and stepped out into the streets, heading to the bar where he and Heero met every Friday. He let out a laugh when he turned the heads of every man on the sidewalk. He shook his head, loose hair sweeping around him. He pulled open the door to the bar and spotted his target instantly.

Heero didn't even give him a second glance. He frowned and slid into the joint, ignoring everyone else.

"Hello handsom." He whispered over Heero's ear, holding in a snicker when the man tensed and glared over his shoulder.

"I am waiting on someone." Heero let out in a low growl.

"Oh baby, that's no way to treat me." Duo grinned. "I thought you loved me." He boldly ran his hand down Heeros arm and picked up his hand from the bar counter. Without so much as a word he dropped a kiss down to the gold and silver watch around Heero's wrist, looking up through his eye lashes.

He saw the look of utter shock and mild disbelief pass over Heero's features. "Do you love me Heero?" He breathed, pressing a kiss to Heero's pulse point on his wrist.

"Duo?" Heero asked incrediously, blue gaze flickering over the outragous outfit.

"The one and only." He laughed and used Heero's hand to tug the man from the bar, nearly sending him to the floor. The shock making his mind slower then normal. Duo grinned at him and tugged him to the dance floor.

"I...I don't-" Heero cut himself off when Duo took his hand and trailing it up the side of his thigh under the dresses edge. A wicked gleam came to violet eyes and Heero groaned, pulling the man closer, his hand passing over bare skin as they moved.

"Thank Hilde for the idea." Duo murmured, grinding closer, letting Heeros hand vanish under the folds of the blue dress, thankful he'd taken the one that fanned out when you spinned. Duo pressed a grin into Heero's shoulder and slid his knee forward, in between Heero's, making sure that Heero's hand remained concealed completely.

Two hours later Heero was yanking Duo off of the dance floor and out of the club in a hurry. Two hours of touching his lover and getting no release was pushing him more then a little past his limits.

Duo let out a laugh as he was pulled in a quick step behind his boyfriend. "What's your hurry lover?" Duo asked, tugging on his hand. Heero let out a growl and turned sharply, tugging the man to him. He wrapped a possessive arm around the slim waist and pulled him firmly against his body. "Ohhh~" Duo moaned when he came in contact with all of Heero. "We got all night 'Ro." Duo murmured against lush lips. Heero growled in return.

Duo couldn't really remember how he'd gotten into his apartment but he could remember the pressing and demanding lips on his own and against his skin. He was pushed firmly back into the wall and he was lifted off the floor. He gasped and wrapped his legs around Heero's waist, yanking open Heero's button down shirt. He hissed when the cool belt buckle dug into his thigh. Heero lifted him slightly higher before a hand disapeared under Duo.

Violet eyes slipped shut as a heated mouth dropped down onto his neck and he felt nimble hands under him. He gasped and arched when he was lowered slightly, feeling the hardened length trapped in black pants.

Heero hicked the dress up farther, hands drifting over pale, trembling thighs. He shifted, letting one of his legs hold Duo's form up while both of his hands went to work on getting Duo's undergarments off.

Duo withered and arched under his hands and groaned and moaned in his ear. He was aware of the hands twisting between their bodies, opening his jeans and shoving them down. It was frantic and a little sloppy but, they were in a desprate, needing hurry.

Duo rocked down on him and Heero groaned. "Duo I nee-"

"Fuck it." He hissed, worming his way down and rubbing over Heeros erection. "Just fucking fuck me already!" He growled. Heero groaned when Duo emphisized his point by grinding down on him hard.

"Fine." He growled and shifted before lowering Duo down him suddenly. Duo's head cracked back against the wall and his scream caught in his throat, hands clutching at Heero's shoulders tightly. He gasped and hissed in the same breath when Heero started moving within him, not waiting. Well he had asked for it.

It was rough, it was hot, it was demanding. It wasn't their normal way about this but it had been known to happen a few times. Duo loved and cheerished those times. It meant that Heero didn't think he'd break him if he didn't hold back. He groaned and panted out something as his head slammed back into the wall again when Heero struck his prostate without restraint. His scream tore through his throat and rebounded in the near silence of his apartment. God how he loved these times, not that Heero couldn't make him scream any other time.

He was brought out of his musing when Heero slammed into him a little hard then before. He jerked his head down, staring into glowing blue orbs clouded with lust and desire, shining brightly with unhindered love. Duo sucked in a breath and arched when Heero's hands wormed their way up under the dress and up his chest. He groaned and arched his back off the wall, rocking with Heero's motions. So damn close. So close. He panted and dug his hands into Heero's unruly hair and tugged the man's head away from where half the dress had been slumping off his shoulder, revealing his chest. Heero followed and swollowed the long moan Duo let out as he rammed himself down on Heero rather hard.

Heero groaned. Just one more and- He swollowed Duos scream in a harsh kiss as he came. Heero followed the long haired man into oblivian seconds later.

Duo pulled away panting and desperatly trying to gasp in breaths of air. His entire form shook and he slumped against the wall. Heero groaned and leaned against him for a brief second before he gently withdrew from the man and lifted him a bit more, carrying him from the wall to the bedroom.

Duo finally regained the abilitly to breath correctly and pulled Heero down with him to the bed, stealing a sweet kiss. He hummed and trailed his hands down the sweat soaked back of Heero's Preventers shirt. He pulled Heero down, deepening the kiss as his hands drifted under the shirt, draging it down and off to reveal tanned shoulders. He threw the material somehwere and rose off the bed obidantly so Heero could remove the dress from his body. He kicked off Heero's pants and carefully wiggled his way farther up the bed. He gave Heero a 'come-and-get-me' grin, shimmying up to the headboard and the throng of pillows. Heero answered the challange with a growl.

Duo dullly noted that he'd have to wear a dress more often, if this was the reaction it brought out in his lover. His mind was swept away seconds after that thought as said lover made Duo scream for him all night long.

Hilde growled and threw open the door to Duo's apartment hastily. She couldn't believe him! He'd stolen one of her dresses! Her favorite dress! And gave her no damn reason at all. She growled and stalked to the bedroom. She had a glare in place. "Duo Maxwell I swear if-" She cut herself off when she found the very naked bodies of both Duo and Heero on the bed. Her mouth fell open, words fell silent and her face flamed. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and twisted sharply, covering her face with her hands. "I am soooo sorry!"

"Hilde?" Duo yelled, bolting up in the bed, grabbing the covers instantly. "What the hell?"

The girl groaned. "I came to find out why you had one of my dresses."

Heero chuckled and wrapped an arm around Duo's waist carefully, knowing full well that his lover had to be in pain. "I'm nearly positive you won't want it back now."

"No! I do not! Keep it Maxwell!" She yelled before bolting out of the room, nearly tripping over Heero's shirt in the hallway.

Duo stared after her before he crumpled forward, burrying his face into his knees. "Oh my god."

Heero chuckled next to his ear and he felt the man shift untill he was on his knees behind him. Tan arms tightened around Duo before Heero suddenly lifted, slipping off the bed and shifting Duo's form into a more comfortable hold.

"Heero!" Duo squeaked as he watched the white sheets drag off the bed behind them from where they were wrapped around his form. Heero ignored him and carried him into the bathroom.

"Hush." He ordered when Duo started to protest to a bath in favor of a shower. After the water was ready he stripped Duo of his sheets and craddled him aginst him as he settled in the water.

Duo groaned, leaning his head back on Heero's shoulder. "Maaaan, I still can't believe she just walked in like that." He sighed. "I'll have to send her flowers or something." He mused. "Or buy her a new dress." He muttered, watching as Heero's hands swirled his hair in the water.

"I love you." Heero said suddenly.

Duo blinked and turned a furrowed brow on him. "I love you too 'Ro."

Heero chuckled. "No. Last night you asked me if I loved you." He murmured against Duo's shoulder. Duo snorted and repressed a wince when it jarred his body. Heero caught it and frowned.

"Don't." Duo whispered. "It's a pain I brought on myself and I wouldn't change it for the world." His violet eyes glittered. "I like it when you lose control and don't hold yourself back 'Ro." Blue eyes glittered with something Duo couldn't place. Duo frowned. "Before you even think it. I love the way you make love to me as well. Rough or soft. I love it all." He twisted in the water. "I've seen every side of you and I love them all." He ran his nose against Heero's. "No worries, that'll never change, no matter how rough you get." He gave a cheeky grin. "It just means I get to pay you back ten fold in other ways."

Heero frowned. "What?"

Duo laughed. "You don't honestly think I put on a dress for no reason right."

Heero raised an eyebrow in amusement. "With you I never know."

Duo glared half heartedly. "Ha, ha. But no. There is reason behind it."

Heero waited for more. When he was sure it wouldn't come he prompted the man in his hold. "And that is?"

Duo grinned. "The Henderson's case last week."

Heero frowned. "What about it?"

Duo's eyes rang with laughter. "You don't remember the very interesting time in the copy room right before the mission? That left me nearly incapable of completeing said mission."

Heero blinked before turning his head to the side slightly, a light blush covering his nose. "No. I do not."

Duo chuckled. "Liar." He whispered. "Anyway. The dress was pay back for that and for what happened on the mission." He gave a grin and nipped at Heero's neck affecionatly. "You let that female agent press her chest all over you." Duo growled playfully below Heero's ear. "It got a little out of hand last night. Not what I had planned."

Heero tilted his head back against the wall, letting Duo do as he wished. "How?"

"I was planning on leaving you all hot and bothered. But, I didn't get too." Duo laughed. "It turned into me needing you too badly."

Heero growled at the thought. "Tease." He hissed out.

Duo raked his teeth up the side of Heero's neck. "But you love it." He breathed over Heero's ear.

"You're keeping the dress." Heero announced suddenly.

Duo pulled back. "What?"

"There are to many unknown possiblilities that could be done with you in it." Heero murmured, eyes gleaming at the images in his head.

Duo eyes widened and he pulled back. "You can't be serious Heero." The look on Heero's face told him he was most definantly serious. "The dress goes!" Duo hissed, panicked by the gleam in his lovers eyes.

"It stays." Heero stated firmly.

"No. It goes!"

Heero yanked Duo to him and wrapped him in his arms firmly. "It stays." Duo's next words were lost in a heated kiss.

**~END~**

_A/N: Okay this here was prompted to me by my sister! I hope she enjoyed! HAHAHA! I know I did! Enjoooooooy Eero! ~TMBTJM_


End file.
